powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnipresence
The ability to be everywhere at once. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Not be confused with Parallel Existence. Also Called *All-Presence *Absolute/Omnipotent Presence *Boundless Presence *Infinite Presence *Pervasive *Rifeness *True Omnipresence *Ubiquitary *Ubiquitous *Ubiquity Capabilities Omnipresence is the property of being present everywhere. User is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. It is related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere (at once). Applications * Anti Storage * Absolute Access - The user is present in every location, place and time. * Meta Teleportation - unlimited/self only. * Mental Presence * Nigh Omniscience of every location/thing. * Omnipresential Attack * Parallel Existence * Spatial Presence * Spatial-Temporal Transcendence * Subjective Reality - entering even subjective realms. * Temporal Presence * Ultimate Intangibility be everywhere and nowhere at once. ** Omnilock or Isolation be nowhere and everywhere. ** Be present everywhere and anywhere in the universe and beyond. Associations *Form Transcendence *Nigh Omnipresence *Omni-Action *Unity Limitations *Totality Attack may hit the user. Known Users See Also: The Omnipresent. Gallery The One-Above-All (Marvel Comics).jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) Eternity holds Galaxy.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) is the embodiment of Time. Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel Comics) is the embodiment of Space. File:Death_deadpool.jpg|Death (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) is the overseer and embodiment of the Marvel universe. Schrodinger hellsing.jpg|Schrodinger's (Hellsing) ability of being everywhere and nowhere extends even to very subjective realms. File:ZeedMillenniummon.png|ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) is able to fly freely through space and time. File:Lord_English.png|Lord English (Homestuck) exists in all timelines thus he’s omnipresent. Masterem new.png|The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) is transcendental object that exists simultaneously in all time lines across the time-space continuum. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) is an almighty entity of time. Solaris Form1.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a god of time and transcendent life form that is omnipresent throughout time. The only way to defeat him is to attack him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) is "eternally present, here and everywhere, now and always." Lutece.png|After supposedly dying in a Lutece field "accident", Robert and Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite) became scattered across the probability space, allowing them to exist through-out time and space within their shared multiverse. Elizabeth.jpg|After the machine inhibiting her abilities was destroyed, Elizabeth Comstock (Bioshock Infinite) became omniscient and omnipresent within her multiverse through all of her alternate counterparts. Spenta_Mainyu_H.png|Spenta Mainyu (Valkyrie Crusade), the watcher of all creation. Mr_Burt_Omnipresent.jpg|Mr Burt/God (The X-Files) displaying his omnipresence by appearing as the entire city. File:Presence_manifestation.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) File:Endless_in_gallery.jpg|The Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) exist everywhere their domain is represented. Portrait_-_HerrscherNoFX.png|As Herrscher, Ain (Elsword) exists everywhere and nowhere. Kindred, the Eternal Hunters (League of Legends).jpg|As Death Embodiment of Runeterra, Kindred, the Eternal Hunters (League of Legend) can appear at everywhere when a life is near end. File:3242526-yog_sothoth_by_hvergi.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos) Opener of the Way, Beyond-One, All-in-One, One-in-All, is coterminous with all time and space. Omnipresent_Map.jpg|An omnipresent map can be confusing. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Omni Powers